1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material, a method for producing a material, and use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Materials for components such as ceramic are known. However, one disadvantage that is generally shared by ceramic materials is that they are brittle when exposed to mechanically and thermally induced loads. This significantly limits the range of uses to which they can be put. The impact resistance of silicon carbide is therefore improved as a matter of routine in industry, for example, by adding carbon fibers or ceramic fibers. The drawbacks of these materials are the high cost of the fibers and a complicated production process, which prevent the material from being used more widely in industry, and particularly in motor vehicles.
What is needed in the art is a material that is not brittle and which may be manufactured easily and inexpensively.